All I Have to Give
by Meyham
Summary: A more in-depth look at Kapitel 13: Nightmare 4 . Frau/Teito if you squint. Oneshot.


I do not own 07-Ghost.

* * *

From three stories above, he spotted them as they plummeted from the balcony, a wars spilling after them. A great black hand with branch-like fingers loomed over the boys and threatened to close over them as they rapidly descended. Somehow, Frau got to them before that hand could pluck their souls from this world.

Teito clung tightly to Frau's robes as the three of them landed with a ground-shaking slam. Just before everything when dark, he looked over to Hakuren and saw that his companion had beat him to it. Teito felt Frau's strong arm tighten around him as the world faded to black.

………

Frau shuddered as he watched pieces of glass rain down in front of him. The tinkling sound would have been far more satisfying had he hit his targets that had stood just behind the now destroyed window, he thought to himself. A bit of the tension dissipated though, as he checked over the boys in his arms and could find no injuries on either.

'_Thank goodness Teito is okay.'_

He knew what he had to do next. Get the boys to some place safe for the night, then find out where that wars came from.

He carried them up the great granite staircase. Up, up, up past their own room. There was no way in hell he was leaving Teito in somewhere so predictable tonight.

'We've had one close call too many already,' he thought darkly.

Through wide, cool halls he took them until he reached a fifteen foot door. His quarters. In the back of his mind, some small part of himself knew he would be under suspicion if word ever got out that he kept two boys in his room for a night. _In his bed_. After a brief pause in his ministrations (laying Hakuren and Teito on a sofa), he shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

'_They are both beautiful boys, especially that Hakuren, but I could never look at him or Teito that way. God no… I would never do anything that could dirty a soul as pure as Teito's.'_

He pulled two spare nightshirts out of his wardrobe and a small vile from a cabinet. It contained a rose-colored liquid, a sleeping potion from Labrador. Frau went over to the sofa where he had propped the boys up. He pulled Hakuren's body into his lap, gently holding his head as he poured some of the potion into his mouth.

'_That should keep him out until morning.'_

The bedroom was silent, save for the soft sound of breathing and the click of the buckle on Hakuren's sash as Frau undressed him. He carefully removed the boy's cloak, boots, and pants, all the while looking at his bare form as little as possible. After all, Frau still had things to do tonight and was not in the mood to waste time.

At last he pulled his over-sized nightshirt over Hakuren's head and carried the boy to his unused bed. He pulled the sheet over him and turned back to the sofa. In the dim light he saw Teito's eyelid twitch. He was waking up.

Frau walked swiftly to the sofa and knelt at Teito's side. From his position slouched against the armrest, Teito looked up at the priest questioningly.

"Frau?"

He made a little sleepy noise as he tried to sit up straighter. The older man felt his heart beat faster at the sight.

"Wh- Where am I?"

"You're in my quarters. You'll be safe here."

"Where's Hakuren?" The boy's concern for his friend was endearing, but Frau put a hand gently on his chest when he made to get up.

"He's here, too. He's fine," Frau reassured the him. His other hand lightly fingered the collar around Teito's slim neck.

"I want to see--" Teito pushed Frau's hands away, Frau firmly grasped his arm.

"He's alright, Teito. Sleep now."

The back of the collar glowed dimly through Teito's cloak and hair.

"Frau…" his voice trailed off as he fell asleep and slumped back on the sofa.

Frau disliked having to use the promise collar, it felt like he was taking advantage of the boy.

'_Do only know how to feel shame and regret for this child? On the other hand though, is it acceptable for me to feel anything else for him?'_

Frau sat down on the sofa and pulled Teito towards him. As he undressed him like he had Hakuren, his hands brushed against the boy's stomach. It was warm.

'_What do I even have to offer him? No matter how tenderly I may hold him, I can't give him any warmth of my own.'_

He guided Teito's arms through the nightshirt's loose sleeves, then held him with one arm as he bent over place his boots next to Hakuren's. When he rose from the sofa, carrying Teito with him, he felt how much lighter he was than Hakuren. A little smirk crossed his face as he thought of how hard the boy tried to grow faster. Glancing down at Teito's face --the other's head resting in the nook of his clavicle, hot puffs of breath against his chin-- Frau thought, 'I don't know kiddo, I like you the size you are now. If you grow so big, how can I protect you?'

He laid Teito next to Hakuren on his bed, taking extra care to tuck in the sheet around him. Teito shifted and curled on his side as if searching for something to hold.

Or for someone to hold _him_.

'Not tonight, brat,' Frau thought sullenly. Then he remembered Mikage who was still curled up in his robes. He pulled the furry pink dragon out and put it in Teito's arms.

"You keep him warm for me tonight."


End file.
